Detrás de la máscara
by JessWeasleyMalfoyCullen
Summary: Pansy no es quien todos creen, es una persona real con sentimientos reales y pensamientos profundos, no una chica fácil sin escrúpulos, y se ha enamorado profundamente del que debería ser su peor enemigo y lo sabe. Ella aprende a amarlo a la distancia pero no puede soportar las dudas, el la amará? sabrá que existe? solo hay una forma de descubrirlo
1. El partido de Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa mente de JK Rowling, lo único mío son sus acciones y pensamientos en esta historia**

**Apropósito, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a 6 personas muy importantes para mí, aunque hay muchas más: Karloz (Tuyo) gracias por haberme ayudado aunque haya sido quizá poco en este primer capítulo y gracias por ayudarme a sustentar mi adicción a esta pareja, Wendy, gracias por ser la primera en leerlo, Deevo, gracias por el Role por que sin el no habría descubierto a esta hermosa pareja, abuelito...gracias por haberme apoyado siempre que te decía mis ideas para escribir y por haber confiado siempre en mi, mamá...gracias por tu paciencia y Sergio gracias por entender que no siempre quiera salir a pasear contigo, eres un gran hermano.**

* * *

La brisa recorre cada parta de mi ser, me invita a cerrar los ojos para sentirla pero ellos se niegan a hacerlo, el sonido irrumpe en la distancia, un nuevo gol ha sido marcado, realmente no presto atención a quien lo marcó, no es algo que me interese realmente, pero me asomo ligeramente para observar el color del uniforme del equipo que se ha de encontrar celebrando, sonrío, es Gryffindor; Busco con la mirada algún destello dorado que me diga donde se haya la snitch y mi sonrisa se amplía aún más al ver una mota de color rojo justo detrás de ella, veo que está a punto de atraparla y conforme más se acercan tanto el destello dorado como la mota roja mis ojos se abren más y más, pero justo en ese momento suena la puerta cerrándose y me giro con la mirada más molesta que puedo fingir.

-Pansy, con qué aquí estabas, te he estado esperando en la sala común, creí que estabas dormida y después me empecé a preocupar-dice la voz seria pero sincera de Blaise y yo solo me encojo de hombros

-Me desperté temprano-explico como si nada-estaba aburrida y decidí venir a sentir el aire matutino-mentí frivolamente mientras el sonido de varias personas celebrando inundaba mis oídos y veía como Blaise se acercaba a la ventana de la torre de astronomía, donde me encontraba, y se asomaba mientras una sonrisa pedante se forma en su rostro

-¡Perfecto! nos daremos de nuevo contra Gryffindor-dice feliz mientras una mirada calculadora se extiende por sus ojos

-Enserio? eso tengo que verlo-le respondí fingiendo una sonrisa cínica pero sin mentir, mi deseo se ha logrado, ahora podré estar en esas bancas viendo a Harry jugar sin que nadie se de cuenta, pienso para mi misma-y Draco?

-Ya sabes, en el partido-me contesta Blaise con cierta molestia en su tono de voz y eso me hace saber que ocurre algo, rapidamente mi mirada se vuelve severa y levanto el rostro demostrando mi orgullo mientras lo miro a los ojos-está con Greengrass, verdad?

-Pansy, ya sabes que el solo tiene ojos para tí, pero...sus padres quieren que se relacione un poco más con ella-dice Blaise tratando de calmar una molestia inexistente, hace mucho que yo dejé de preocuparme por Draco a como el dejó de preocuparse por mi y simplemente miro a Blaise con la ceja alzada, interrogante

-vamos, Pansy, además, creí que ya no te importaba-me dices mientras te acercas a mi oído-el no se enojó cuando te vio besándote con Nott ni cuando nos vio a mi y a ti en lo que el describió como una pose comprometedora-fulminé con la mirada a Blaise al escucharlo decir aquello y niego con la cabeza

-por supuesto que no se enojó, no tenía por que hacerlo, yo solo me caí y tu aprovechaste para inventarte toda una historia, crees que no me enteré? me las vas a pagar Zabini-digo molesta mientras lo fulmino con la mirada-y lo de Nott, no fue absolutamente nada, al menos el si fue sincero y lo dijo a los cuatro vientos, no como otros, no crees? no necesitaba ayuda para alimentar la fama que me he ganado por gandallas como tu-dije molesta mientras le daba la espalda

-Pansy, yo no empecé esos rumores, fue Millicent-dijo Blaise tratando de disculparse

-No, no los empezaste pero tampoco los paraste-dije seria mientras me alejaba de el-crees que es divertido que medio Hogwarts crea que soy una fácil?

-Pansy, no importa lo que medio Hogwarts crea, por favor, si no dijeran eso de ti inventarían cualquier otra cosa, están celosas todas las chicas de no ser tu-dijo Blaise mientras se volvía a acercar a mi

-Y ahora volvemos con lo mismo Blaise, quien no creería lo mismo si tu, Mal...Draco, y todos los demás me hablan de esa forma-dije molesta-usan adjetivos para ganarse mi amabilidad que a los ojos de cualquiera pueden significar otra cosa-dije seria, imperturbable

-Pansy, vamos, de cuando acá te importa lo que crean los demás, aparte, Draco sabe que no eres una fácil-dijo Blaise tratando de relajarme

-No, pero con gusto se la pasa hablando de lo bien torneadas que tengo las piernas y todo lo demás, no?-le dije molesta-crees que me agrada pasar en boca de cada chico o tener cuidado de verme bien siempre pero no demasiado para no atraer miradas indebidas?

-Vamos Pansy, no es por culpa de Draco, eres bonita-dijo Blaise formando una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Blaise, no me vas a contentar con eso sí?-le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con aburrimiento-solo quiero estar sola

-Pansy, qué tienes? te noto cambiada-me dijo como toda respuesta Blaise demostrando que no pensaba irse

-No tengo nada Blaise-dije mientras demostraba mi hastío moviendo mis brazos agitadamente-no he cambiado, sigo siendo la misma chica de siempre, solo...estoy agotada, entiendelo-dije molesta mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia la ventana

-Alto, estabas viendo por la ventana cuando vine, no?-dijo como pensando en algo

-De qué hablas Blaise?-pregunté mientras lo miraba fijamente y le pedía a Merlín en silencio que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada

-Pansy, solo te lastimas, lo sabes, verdad?-me dijo como toda respuesta y sentí como empalidecía, será que el se hubiera dado cuenta? pensé para mi misma

-Blaise, no entiendo de qué hablas-mentí ligeramente nerviosa mientras torcía ligeramente los dedos tratando de no demostrarlo

-Pansy, deja de hacerte la inocente, sé que estabas espiando a Draco y por eso estás así, verdad?-me preguntó el serio mientras yo agradecía a Merlín o a quien fuese que se le hubiera ocurrido eso y asentí con exageración

-Ok Blaise, sí, eso hacía, feliz? ahora...me dejarás sola un rato?-pregunté seria

-Pansy, qué fue lo que viste?-preguntó de nuevo ignorándome-sabes que el solo la besó por que tiene que obedecer a su padre, pero no es nada serio, es como lo que tu dijiste sobre tu beso con Nott-al escucharlo abrí ampliamente los ojos sorprendida y me hayé parada en la puerta mostrandole la salida

-Gracias Blaise, es bueno saber lo que MI novio hace por seguir ordenes de papi, es justo lo que necesitaba saber-dije con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras esperaba a que saliera

-De qué hablas Pansy? ¡Alto! No lo sabías? Yo...no debí haber dicho nada-dijo Blaise ignorando mi silenciosa invitación a salir

-No Blaise, hiciste bien, ya me empecé a cansar de ser un juguete, no te preocupes, no mencionaré que tu me dijiste nada-dije mientras con un gesto le señalaba la salida

-Pansy, no hagas esto, sí? no lo cortes por culpa de su padre-me dijo Blaise serio

-Quién habló de cortarlo? Acaso no recuerdas que a los Slytherins nos gusta jugar?-le dije con una sonrisa cínica-no lo cortaré, te lo prometo

-Pansy, si juegas con fuego te quemas-me advirtió Blaise

-Pues...creo que entonces...ya me quemé-dije mientras ya sin tratar de ser educada le abría ampliamente la puerta-y ahora...me puedes dejar terminarme de quemar sola por favor?

-claro-contestó serio mientras se marchaba

* * *

**Hola chicos! bueno...quizá algunos de ustedes conozcan y sigan mi fict "Una historia de amor sin final" y han de saber que lo he dejado por un tiempo, bueno...pues a partir de estos días empezaré a subir capítulos de nuevo y les aseguro que evitaré dentro de lo posible volverlo a pausar tanto tiempo al igual que les aseguro que este no quedará pausado por mucho, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer pequeño capítulo de mi primer Hansy, en lo personal me ha encantado esta pareja y creo que tiene muchos enfoques, por favor haganme saber su opinión con un REVIEW, se los agradeceré mucho, no importa si me envían quejas, sugerencias, avadas o lo que sea, se los agradeceré por que me permitirán mejorar mi manera de escribir. Saludos!**


	2. Que tanto cuesta creer que yo sea ella?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa mente de JK Rowling, lo único mío son sus acciones y pensamientos en esta historia**

* * *

Agradecí que Blaise se hubiera marchado y corrí a la ventana para ver si aún alcanzaba a ver a Harry para después bajar la mirada al ver que el ya se había marchado junto con todos los miembros de aquella casa, debían de estar celebrando, pensé para mí misma mientras me quedaba viendo las gradas que poco a poco quedaban vacías.

Que rayos estaba pasando conmigo? Cuando acá me rebajaba al nivel de estar espiando desde una ventana a alguien? quién se merecería ese tiempo? me preguntaba a mi misma mientras me daba pequeños golpes mentales y me sentaba en una esquina y de la nada escuchaba como otra voz, casi idéntica a la mía surgía de lo más recóndito de mi mente y me decía "Pansy, solo tu eres tan boba como para engañarte, sabes bien que te pasa, sabes que estás enamorada y eso lo hace tan importante como para que hagas todo esto" pero no podía ser verdad, era una Parkinson, no una cualquiera y yo no podía permitirme esa clase de sentimientos por el, ¡Por favor, era el niño que vivió! me decía a mí misma cada vez que me hallaba tratando de de tropezar con el o de verlo por unos segundos. Mis padres no querrían esto para mi y el Señor Tenebroso me destrozaría si se enterara, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía evitar que una ínfima parte de mí rogara por que en la clase de pociones el me dirigiera aunque fuera una minúscula sonrisa o una mirada, no podía evitar suplicar por que se me diera la oportunidad de tropezar solo para ver que el me mirara a los ojos y se le olvidaran las ofensas que le había hecho para ayudarme con una amplia sonrisa que fuera solo dirigida para mí, no podía evitar desear que aquella pelirroja desapareciera y el ya no se la pasara por todo el castillo tomando su mano con orgullo...pero la vida era cruel conmigo y siempre se esforzaba por llevarme la contraria y era algo a lo que ya debía de haberme acostumbrado.

La vida se esforzaba por hacerme sufrir desde que tenía uso de razón, desde el momento que mi primer palabra fue "mamá" en lugar de papá y mi padre se molestó a sobre manera por ello, desde que tuve mi primer caída frente a un grupo de importantes funcionarios del Ministerio e hice caer en vergüenza a mi padre, desde que creí haberme enamorado de Draco y resultó que yo era su juguete, sabía que eso había sido desde un inicio, pero no me había importado, estaba haciendo algo bien, estaba enorgulleciendo a mis padres, estaba conquistando al heredero de una de las familias más importantes de todo el mundo mágico, sabía que eso a mis padres los hacía muy felices aunque no lo demostraran, pero...luego habían empezado los abusos de parte de Draco, primero había esperado que yo cumpliera todos sus caprichos, luego empezó a engañarme con diferentes pretextos, después intentó en más de una ocasión conmigo y por el hecho de que yo no aceptara significaba para el que yo necesitaba o merecía humillarme, para el el que no hiciera lo que el esperaba significaba que necesitaba un castigo y la humillación era lo suficientemente severa como para castigarme, poco a poco me había ido cansando y había perdido cualquier tipo de sentimiento a su favor, poco a poco había visto como la limpia imágen que tenía se iba manchando de cosas tan viles, cueles y falsas que solo podían haber sido creadas por un slytherin, y lo más raro de todo esto era el repentino cambio de actitud de los últimos días de Draco, de la nada había dejado en parte las humillaciones de un lado, no me miraba con amor, pero al menos con algo de respeto, si lo hubiera hecho meses antes, quizá mis sentimientos se habrían mantenido, pero...ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo había olvidado, aunque ni el ni mis padres lo aceptaran.

Estaba en mis reflexiones cuando escuché como la puerta de la torre de astronomía se abría de golpe de nuevo y me giré molesta para correr a quien se hubiera osado a entrar a interrumpir mis reflexiones, pero lo que no me esperaba era que quien se hallara en esta habitación fuera el mismísimo Harry Potter quien escrutaba todo a nuestro al rededor como buscando algo. Sentí como mi alma caía a mis pies y mis ojos se abrían por la sorpresa, al igual que sentí como los nervios se iban apoderando de mi y mis pensamientos se bloqueaban con una sola cosa en mente "por favor, mírame" decía mi mente repetidas mentes, hasta que caí en la cuenta de quien era yo y lo miré lo más retadora posible.

-Potter, que buscas?-pregunté lo más secamente posible mientras empezaba a acercarme a el con lo que esperaba se viera como actitud retadora y no una búsqueda de que posara su mirada en mí, pero...el simplemente siguió buscando a su al rededor sin mirarme

-Parkinson, quién más estaba aquí?-preguntó mirando fijamente la ventana en la que yo había estado observándolo, haciendo que bajara mis hombros tristemente mientras agradecía que el no me mirara como para darse cuenta de ello

-Por que buscas saberlo-pregunté tajante

-Parkinson, por favor, no estoy para juegos, sí? necesito saber quién más estaba contigo-dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana con paso seguro

-Para qué?-pregunté seria mientras me cruzaba de brazos y trataba de pensar en los motivos que tendría para buscar a Blaise

-Solo...necesito saber quien era la chica que estaba en la ventana-soltó con una leve sonrisa en los labios y yo no pude hacer más que sorprenderme, sería que quizá el me estuviera buscando a mí y aún no se diera cuenta?

-Solo he estado yo-dije seria mientras buscaba su mirada

-Es imposible-dijo serio-la chica a la que busco tiene algo en sus ojos verdes-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada-algo que no creo que una slytherin tenga-al escucharlo sentí como algo dentro de mi se rompía y tuve la necesidad de bajar la mirada más no lo hice, simplemente dejé de buscar la suya y traté de recuperar fuerzas para recordar como era que debía de actuar, con esfuerzo formé una sonrisa cínica en mi rostro

-Así que San Potty se enamoró de una chica a la que desconoce?-dije un tanto burlona-que dirá la comadreja ante esto? no se va a enojar por que la cambies por otra?-dije haciendo un puchero burlón

-No me enamoré de nadie Parkinson-contestó Harry claramente molesto pero al fin mirándome y eso me hizo sentir la necesidad de molestarlo más

-No? que va! solamente la estás buscando por que sí, no?-dije con una sonrisa burlona

-Parkinson, solo...no necesito darte explicaciones-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-no sé como pude esperar que me dijeras con quien más estabas-al escucharlo me sentí mal, el enserio no creía que yo pudiera ser esa chica

-Potter, dime, a cuántas chicas con los ojos verdes has visto en Hogwarts, a unas 100? sería hasta mucho, no creo que un gran número tenga esa mirada que tu dices y por si no te has dado cuenta yo estoy dentro de ese grupo-dije ofendida

-Qué? ahora resulta que la grandisima Pansy Parkinson quiere que yo crea que es ella la que me estaba observando desde la ventana no?-dijo imperturbable-a lo que te rebajas por obtener atención, no crees?-dijo para después marcharse, pero justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta vi que se giró levemente y sentí como nuestras miradas se conectaban...sería posible que no hubiera sido producto de mi imaginación?

* * *

**Hola chicos! bueno...quizá algunos de ustedes conozcan y sigan mi fict "Una historia de amor sin final" y han de saber que lo he dejado por un tiempo, bueno...pues a partir de estos días empezaré a subir capítulos de nuevo y les aseguro que evitaré dentro de lo posible volverlo a pausar tanto tiempo al igual que les aseguro que este no quedará pausado por mucho, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer pequeño capítulo de mi primer Hansy, en lo personal me ha encantado esta pareja y creo que tiene muchos enfoques, por favor háganme saber su opinión con un REVIEW, se los agradeceré mucho, no importa si me envían quejas, sugerencias, avadas o lo que sea, se los agradeceré por que me permitirán mejorar mi manera de escribir. Saludos!**

**PD: Este capítulo es dedicado para Wendy, por haber sido la primera en leerlo, a mi abuelito por que esté en donde esté a el le debo el gusto por la escritura, a mi familia por su apoyo y a Deevo y Karloz (Tuyo) por que sin ellos no habría conocido a esta gran y hermosa pareja :)**


	3. Esos ojos verdes

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa mente de JK Rowling, lo único mío son sus acciones y pensamientos en esta historia**

* * *

**Harry POV:**

Desperté sintiendo el Sol en mi cara, me retorcí en mi cama buscando a tientas las cortinas para cubrirme de los rayos del Sol mañanero, pero cada que lo intentaba algo me lo impedía, me senté fastidiado y abrí los ojos de a poco hasta que vi a Ron con la cara roja sosteniendo las cortinas.

-Ginny me mandó-dijo como toda respuesta a la pregunta que le hice con la mirada y me puse de pie de golpe, si Ginny lo había mandado debía de ser tardísimo, me arreglé y salí corriendo a la sala común y suspiré aliviado al ver que Ginny no parecía tan molesta.

-Ginny-dije a modo de saludo con una media sonrisa cuando sentí como de la nada juntaba sus labios a los míos. Cerré los ojos para devolverle el beso y de la nada la imágen que me venía acompañando en sueños apareció. En vez de tener a Ginny en frente mío tenía a una chica sin rostro fijo, solo unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, una linda tez morena, pero no demasiado, y un sedoso cabello oscuro. Empecé a rodear la cintura de la chica que se encontraba besando mis labios sin pensarlo demasiado y sonreí entre el beso hasta que escuché un sonoro carraspeo a mis espaldas y me giré para ver a un Ron molesto y con las mejillas del mismo color que su cabello.

-Yo...lo siento Ron-dije realmente apenado y vi como Ron se enojaba poco a poco conmigo hasta que Hermione se ponía detrás de el y le apretaba un hombro

-Tranquilo Ron, el partido lo estresa siempre y no lo deja actuar pensando antes las cosas-dijo Hermione recordándome que fecha era hoy y haciendome mirar a Ginny de la nada, la cual estaba con una amplia sonrisa

-Ginny, qué hora es?-pregunté espantado

-son las 8:30 Harry-me dijo con una voz un tanto melosa haciendome sentir mal, ¿que acaso no podía sacarme de la mente aquella mirada de ojos verdes que me aceleraba el corazón? ¿qué acaso no podía olvidar aquel día en que me topé con esa hermosa mirada escondida detrás de los libros? pero...es que me resultaba doloroso el pensar en lo fácil que esos ojos se habían grabado en mi mente y más aún cuando se suponía que estaba con Ginny, pero...esa mirada tenía algo que hacía que con solo imaginarmela yo me sintiera feliz y mi corazón se acelerara. No conocía a la dueña, pero estaba seguro de que apenas lo hiciera iba a necesitar mucha fuerza para dejarla ir y no lastimar a Ginny. Una parte de mi estaba seguro iba a ir tras ella, pero...el solo pensar en no ser correspondido o que fuese solo algo físico me atormentaba. Deseaba poder tener una relación real y hasta el momento me parecía suficientemente real lo que tenía con Ginny. Es decir, teníamos nuestros problemas y nuestra relación era un tanto monótona, pero al menos era real, yo sabía que no era lo que esperaba de una relación, pero...era algo que quizá con el tiempo podía mejorar.

-Gracias Ginny-dije sonriente-entonces...creo que mejor bajaré a desayunar y nos vemos en el campo, si?-propuse nervioso

-Desayunar?-preguntó Ron sorprendido y fue cuando recordé que yo jamás desayunaba cuando teníamos partido

-si, es que...hoy me desperté con hambre-dije nervioso para salir casi corriendo de ahí y llegar al gran comedor.

Me senté en la mesa de Gryffindor, a como siempre y levanté la vista al sentir una mirada clavada en mí y con cierta esperanza busqué quien era quien me observaba, no tardé en descubrir una mirada de ojos castaños observandome detenidamente y eso me hizo bajar la vista a mi plato un tanto azorado. No era quien yo esperaba si no que era nada más ni nada menos que Romilda Vane. Una chica que no tenía ni por equivocación aquella mirada verde de ojos profundos con unas hermosas pestañas que los enmarcaban perfectamente; no era aquella chica de tez como el chocolate que le daba más vida a su mirada. Lo único que quizá la podía acercar a la chica que estaba buscando era su cabellera, negra y larga pero...aún así era obvio que no era la de la dueña de la mirada que tanto me llamaba la atención, por que no me gustaba, solo...me parecía interesante. Es decir, estoy saliendo con Ginny no puede gustarme nadie más, o sí?

Seguía yo en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, una voz frívola y áspera. Pero sobre todo...sumamente conocida y desagradable.

-Vaya, vaya Potter, parece que tienes una admiradora no? que dirá la comadreja ante esto o es que ya no están juntos? te ves demasiado solito-dijo Malfoy con tono burlón

-¿Me quieres hacer compañía?-pregunté sintiéndome valiente sin saber por qué mientras veía como Malfoy arrugaba la nariz dando a entender el asco que le producía al parecer. Perfecto, punto para mi

-Ya quisieras Potter-dijo entre risas-pero es bueno saber que preferencias tienes, seguro que si se enteran tus fans dejan de acosarte, no?

-Que lo hagan, no es como si me importara tenerlas-dije serio y ligeramente sonrojado al pensar en chicas que me pudieran encontrar atractivo además de Ginny

-Vaya, vaya Potter, parece que hoy te sientes valiente solo por que no jugarás contra nosotras las serpientes, no? si pasas nos veremos en el próximo partido, si no lo haces...demostrarás desde antes tu incompetencia-dijo burlón mientras se giraba a sus monos guardaespaldas en los cuales no había reparado hasta ahora-y ahora...donde está esa comadreja, tengo que desearle suerte también-dijo con una amplia sonrisa cínica mientras se acercaba a su mesa y tomaba la mano de Parkinson quien no tardó en empezar a mover las manos como si fuera jefa de orquesta haciendo que todos los Sly volvieran a entonar el himno de "A Weasley vamos a coronar" con cara de aburrimiento por su parte. No reparé mucho en ella pues salí del comedor hecho una furia mientras me dirigía a la biblioteca en busca de un poco de tranquilidad.

* * *

**Hola a todos! gracias por seguir mi fict y por sus comentarios, se los agradezco con toda sinceridad. Disculpen por la tardanza de este capítulo, es que estuve fuera de casa unos días y no conseguía tiempo para escribir pero aquí lo tienen! espero les guste. por favor háganme saber su opinión con un REVIEW, se los agradeceré mucho, no importa si me envían quejas, sugerencias, avadas o lo que sea, se los agradeceré por que me permitirán mejorar mi manera de escribir. Saludos!**

**PD: Este capítulo es dedicado para Wendy, por haber sido la primera en leerlo (como siempre :3), a mi abuelito por que esté en donde esté a el le debo el gusto por la escritura, a mi familia por su apoyo y a Deevo y Karloz (Tuyo) por que sin ellos no habría conocido a esta gran y hermosa pareja :) Saben que los quiero chicos :D  
**


	4. Ella no puede ser

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa mente de JK Rowling, lo único mío son sus acciones y pensamientos en esta historia**

* * *

**Harry POV:**

No tardé en llegar a la biblioteca y sin pensarlo mucho me senté en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta con la vista clavada entre los libros, quizá, esperando a que como aquel primer día de clases surgieran esos ojos verdes de la nada. Estuve así un tiempo hasta que vi que los minutos corrían y nada pasaba, bajé la mirada sintiéndome tonto al estar esperando que una chica a la que desconocía apareciese y fue justo en ese momento que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a mis amigos y a una visiblemente molesta Ginny.

-Harry, estuvimos en el campo esperando a que llegaras, ya cheque todo el equipo y cuando voy a buscarte al comedor me topo con que no estabas ahí!-dijo Ginny mientras su cejo se fruncía y el color de sus orejas se volvía rojizo mostrando su molestia, la cual para mi estaba infundada.

-Harry, ya casi empieza el partido, de no ser por Hermione no te encontramos, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó un visiblemente sorprendido Ron

-Yo necesitaba concentrarme, creo que tuve mala noche y pues he estado un poco des-concentrado-mentí mientras veía la mirada preocupada de mi amiga y mi novia

-Harry, seguro que es eso, no te sientes mal?-preguntó Hermione cortando el comentario que estaba por hacer Ginny y haciéndome sentir culpable por mentirles

-Sí, creo que el saber que para ser auror tengo que sacar E en pociones me ha hecho tener malas noches por hacer la tarea o alguna pesadilla-dije tratando de relajar el ambiente-pero...no que ya casi empieza el partido ¿que hacemos hablando? hay que irnos-dije mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba la mano de Ginny para dirigirnos al campo de Quidditch.

Apenas llegamos al campo nos dirigimos a los vestidores con paso apresurado. Me puse el uniforme y notando que estábamos a unos escasos 6 minutos de que empezara el partido dirigí un intento de palabras de motivación a mis compañeros sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que decía y salimos al campo.

Ese momento fue el que sin pensar había estado esperando desde que había empezado con esos extraños sueños al parecer por que al momento de entrar sentí como si mis pies se volvieran más ligeros y mi cerebro se desconectara no escuchaba ni veía nada más que al otro equipo y no sentía otra cosa más que el viento correr entre mis extremidades.

Extendí mi mano hacia el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, un chico al que había visto en mis clases de Transformaciones, y justo después de esto me subí a mi escoba sin necesidad de pensar nada en lo absoluto. Mi cuerpo actuaba por si mismo.

Apenas sonó el silbato de madame Hooch empecé a dar vueltas por todo el campo con mi mente en blanco, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en atrapar la snitch.

No tardé en encontrarla, debíamos de llevar unos escasos 10 minutos del juego y eso me hacía dudar de si atraparla de una vez o desviar la atención del otro buscador. Busqué con la mirada el marcador notando en ese momento la poca ventaja que llevabamos a los Hufflepuff, "definitivamente han mejorado" pensé mientras apuraba el vuelo de mi escoba tras la snitch.

En ese instante hasta los segundos parecían eternos, la snitch estaba a unos pocos metros de mi, 2 cuando mucho, y la distancia cada vez era menor.

Estaba a punto de atraparla cuando, de la nada, sentí un cosquilleo en la boca de mi estómago y levanté la vista sin pensarlo, dirigiendola a la torre de astronomía. Lo que vi me sorprendió, era la chica de aquella mirada verde la que miraba el partido desde la ventana de la torre. Al parecer estaba muy atenta a cada movimiento y hasta el momento no se había percatado de que la miraba. "Ha de ser por la distancia" pensé para después notar como ella se daba la vuelta con una mirada un tanto diferente a la que se había grabado en mi memoria. Con una mirada frivola y seria que no por eso dejaba de hacerme sentir diferente.

Negué con la cabeza molesto por pensar tanto en ella pero decidido a acabar de una vez por todas el partido para tratar de encontrarla. Estiré mi brazo derecho lo más que pude y justo en ese momento sentí como la snitch era atrapada por este. Cerré mi mano en torno a ella y la levanté victorioso viendo como todos los Gryffindors presentes se ponían de pie en ovación.

Bajé rapidamente de mi escoba y le entregué la snitch a Madame Hooch mientras me dirigía rapidamente a los vestidores y me cambié en menos de 5 minutos.

Salí corriendo sin detenerme ante las felicitaciones de nadie con rumbo a la torre de astronomía y apenas llegué y vi a una chica de espaldas con el cabello completamente oscuro y de un ligero pero sedoso ondulado creí que había tenido la suerte de encontrar a la chica de la mirada de ojos verdes pero cuando se giró comprendí que no. Esta chica tenía todas las características que tenía la chica que buscaba pero apenas la reconocí me convencí de que ella no podía ser, por que era...Pansy Parkinson.  
Empecé a buscar en cada esquina de esa torre, en cada pequeño rincón alguna pista de quien era la hermosa chica a la que había visto en medio del partido pero cada vez más cuenta me daba de que ahí no iba a encontrar nada ni a nadie.

-Potter, que buscas?-De la nada escuché la voz de Parkinson hablando retadoramente, a como siempre, y sin prestarle mucha atención seguí buscando algo que me llevara con la chica.

-Parkinson, quién más estaba aquí?-pregunté desviando la pregunta sin dejar de buscar algo que me llevara con la chica de forma casi frenética

-Por que buscas saberlo-preguntó tajante

-Parkinson, por favor, no estoy para juegos, sí? necesito saber quién más estaba contigo-dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana con paso seguro

-Para qué?-preguntó seria en una actitud claramente sorprendida

-Solo...necesito saber quien era la chica que estaba en la ventana-solté con una leve sonrisa en los labios

-Solo he estado yo-dijo sorprendiendome a sobre manera, miré su cabello detenidamente y noté las características de la dueña de esa mirada en el, pero no me atreví a verla a los ojos. No podía hacerlo por que sería tanto como aceptar que quizá, solo quizá, la chica que me llamara la atención fuese ella.

-Es imposible-dije serio-la chica a la que busco tiene algo en sus ojos verdes-dije con una sonrisa ladeada-algo que no creo que una slytherin tenga-comenté sincero y con cierto rencor hacia ella

-Así que San Potty se enamoró de una chica a la que desconoce?-dijo la slyrtherin un tanto burlona-que dirá la comadreja ante esto? no se va a enojar por que la cambies por otra?-fue entonces que cerré los ojos suavemente sabiendo que tenía razón, Ginny no se merecía nada de eso y aún así...no podía evitar pensar en esos hermosos ojos verdes que con facilidad me robaban el aliento, eran como la puerta a otro mundo, eran un libro abierto lleno de misterios, eran unos ojos atrapantes, eran los ojos de la mujer de mis sueños.

-No me enamoré de nadie Parkinson-contesté más para convencerme a mi mismo que a ella

-No? que va! solamente la estás buscando por que sí, no?-me recordó Pansy volviéndome a hacer sentir culpable

-Parkinson, solo...no necesito darte explicaciones-contesté mientras salía-no sé como pude esperar que me dijeras con quien más estabas

-Potter, dime, a cuántas chicas con los ojos verdes has visto en Hogwarts, a unas 100? sería hasta mucho, no creo que un gran número tenga esa mirada que tu dices y por si no te has dado cuenta yo estoy dentro de ese grupo-contestó cParkinson sorprendiendome y haciendome dudar, ¿por qué querría ella que la contemplara entre las posibilidades? por que es plan de Malfoy para ayudar al señor tenebroso, me contesté yo mismo para después mirarla retador

-Qué? ahora resulta que la grandisima Pansy Parkinson quiere que yo crea que es ella la que me estaba observando desde la ventana no?a lo que te rebajas por obtener atención, no crees?-dije molesto mientras salía de la torre para que justo en el momento en el cual tenía la intención de terminar de cerrar del todo la puerta mis ojos se desviaran a los suyos y se encontraran con un brillo que pocos ojos podían tener. "No, no puede ser ella; solo estás tan desesperado por conocer a la chica que te la podrías imaginar en cualquiera" me dije a mi mismo mientras recargaba mi espalda ligeramente con la pared y dejaba que mi cuerpo se deslizara al piso tratando de recobrarme. En fin y al cabo...esa chica no podía ser la chica tan atrapante que poseía esa mirada

* * *

**Hola a todos! gracias por seguir mi fict y por sus comentarios, se los agradezco con toda sinceridad. Disculpen por la tardanza de este capítulo, es que me operaron, después empecé con parciales y creanme cuando digo que he estado días enteros sin dormir por culpa de las tareas u.u pero bueno...aquí está :D prometo que evitaré hacerlos esperar tanto, solo pido comprensión y apoyo. Espero les guste. por favor háganme saber su opinión con un REVIEW, se los agradeceré mucho, no importa si me envían quejas, sugerencias, avadas o lo que sea, se los agradeceré por que me permitirán mejorar mi manera de escribir. Saludos!**

**PD: Este capítulo es dedicado para Wendy, por haber sido la primera en leerlo (como siempre :3), a mi abuelito por que esté en donde esté a el le debo el gusto por la escritura, a mi familia por su apoyo y a Deevo y Karloz (Tuyo) por que sin ellos no habría conocido a esta gran y hermosa pareja :) Saben que los quiero chicos :D  
**


End file.
